Some Stories Are Worth Hearing
by FireDragonAeryn
Summary: This takes place after the kidnapping, but before 3rd series. Amy, Dan, Ned, Ted, Ian, Natalie, Nellie, Jonah, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Jake, and Atticus are kidnapped. They wake up in a sparsely decorated room, with a single table in it. On the table is a note, and a series of 11 books. JOin the Cahills as they read about the Clue Hunt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, however much I wish I did. Enjoy!

Amy Cahill sighed as she picked up the phone, dreading the latest Cahill related catastrophe. "Amy Cahill?" The voice on the other end sounded like it was coming from Darth Vader, arousing Amy's suspicions.

"Yes, I am she." Amy kept any trace of the emotions racing through her from her voice, even though she just wanted to break down and cry. Being the leader of the Cahill family was too big of a job for a 15 year old. "Who are you? And what is the issue?"

"I am Vertamink **(AN: Completely random, I just selected random letters. Sorry)**. The issue is that the Cahill family has been fighting for far too long."

Amy felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then there was blackness. 

Jonah Wizard slipped carefully into the club, making sure that his handsome and well known face was hidden under the mask. He was eternally grateful to Miley Cyrus for opening this exclusive, masquerade club. Jonah instantly joined the people on the dance floor, enjoying the way they treated him like an equal, instead of the hip-hop star he was. A woman wearing a wolf mask started dancing with him, and Jonah grinned at her. A new song came on, and Jonah wasn't surprised to hear his new hit-single, "Ain't Nobody like Me" **(AN: I thought that sounded particularly Jonah-esque)** over the speakers. After the four and a half minutes were up, the wolf-girl disappeared into the crowd, reappearing instantly, gesturing for follow her. Jonah followed cautiously, relaxing when she led him to the table near the back door, the only non-alcoholic punch was over there. She poured a glass of the punch, added a packet of the necessary sugar, and passed the glass to him. Jonah nodded his appreciation before taking a long gulp. The punch tasted weird, but Jonah had barely registered that before the room started spinning. The spinning increased speed, causing everything to blur, before fading in to darkness.

Ned and Ted Starling were lying in hospital, recovering from the surgeries that had been used to reverse the effects of the bomb at the beginning of the Clue Hunt. Ted was examining the room, delight at being able to see again visible on his face. Ned was continuously making large noises and sudden movements to see if it brought on a headache, then grinning when nothing happened. A nurse stuck her head in through the door and smiled when she saw that they were awake. "Oh good, you're up. We start your exercises as soon as you are done with your dinners. Eat up!"

The nurse left the room, leaving the two hungry boys a bowl of soup and a piece of Black Forest cake each. Ted and Ned fell on the food like they hadn't eaten in days, and almost literally inhaled their food. As one they sat back, stiffened, and then rolled their eyes back into their heads, unconscious.

Dan Cahill, Hamilton Holt, and Atticus Rosenbloom were in the game room of the Cahill mansion, engaged in a furious battle on World of Warcraft. **(AN: Do you actually battle in WoW? I have no idea.)** The door swung open behind them, but they paid no attention to it assuming that it was Nellie. They didn't notice three figures clothed completely in black creep up behind them, raise bats, and then bring them down with a crack. They did notice the pain, and then the blackness.

Jake Rosenbloom, Ian Kabra, Natalie Kabra, Reagan Holt, Madison Holt, and Nellie Gomez were enjoying dinner when they heard a crash from upstairs. Reagan and Madison jumped to their feet, ready to fight or flee. "Relax." Nellie told them, "It was Dan, Hamilton, or Atticus or all three of them. Does this sushi taste different to anyone else? I'm pretty sure that sushi shouldn't taste like this."

The drug kicked in the minute she finished her sentence, causing the six Cahill's to fall to the floor, unconscious. And the figures in black picked them up and carried away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1(The one before was the prologue)

_Okay, before I start the story, I want to apologize for taking so long to write a new part. I had to change the plot, so I had to come up with a whole new idea. I also have to balance school, basketball, and Zeus only know what else, because I sure don't. So, I am really sorry. And I don't own anything, sadly. _

Amy groaned, her hand automatically going to the back of her head, which was throbbing painfully. "Wh-what?" She muttered, sticking her hand on something behind her as she tried to get up.

"Hmmph!" Hamilton grunted, "Amy? What happened? Why are we here?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is the- the phone call! Dan? Are you okay?"

"My sister has her stinky feet in my face, and I am having flashbacks to Paris, where she sat on me with her bony butt. No, I am not okay. Oh, did I forget to mention that my head hurts like I was hit by a baseball bat?"

"Probably because you were." Atticus grumbled, using Dan's head to help himself stand up.

Ted and Ned sat up in unison and burped, then chorused, "Good food! Hey, we sound like Fred and George Weasely."

Madison and Reagan sat up, Reagan reaching out unconsciously for Madison's hand, and Hamilton's on her other side. It took 30 minutes, but eventually the Cahills and Rosenblooms were up and comparing sides of the story. "We were kidnapped," Amy announced. She was about to continue when a voice came over the intercom.

"Good call Sherlock. Any other bright observations? I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"Wh-who are y-y-you?" Amy stuttered, cursing herself inwardly.

"I am someone you don't want to trifle with. I am going to tell you a story, and I advise you all to sit down and listen. This is going to take a while."


End file.
